Electronic handwriting is increasingly important and popular in a variety of contexts, such as electronic signatures for documents, electronic whiteboards, electronic document editing, note-taking, drawing, and the like. Many devices can be used for electronic handwriting. One technique that is gaining in popularity is using an electronic stylus to write on touch-sensitive devices, such as tablet computers. One problem that may occur when using an electronic stylus to write on a tablet computer is that the signal between the stylus and the tablet may be lost for brief intervals while writing. This loss of signal may result in the appearance of one or more small gaps within a stroke of handwriting even when the stylus has maintained contact with the tablet for the entire stroke. These gaps can reduce the quality of the rendered handwriting and the quality of the user's experience. Therefore, there is a need for improved methods to eliminate the appearance of such gaps in electronic handwriting.